look kid, don't question the universe
by Miah-Chan
Summary: Sawamura Daichi has dimples and Suga is so, /so/ fucked.


For the wonderful Pavi, who always brightens my days spreading the DaiSuga love!

 **You can visit them on Tumblr at** **ninja-spacenerd!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Haikyuu!_ or any affiliated characters.

* * *

It isn't fair.

Sugawara Koushi is a good person. He does well in school, he tries to be a good kohai to his senpai in the volleyball club, he helps his mother around the house with no complaint, he assists old ladies across the street. He has done nothing to deserve this.

And yet here he stands, awestruck with his traitorous heart pounding against his ribs, the heat rapidly coloring his cheeks a dead giveaway as to how he feels about the current sight before him.

Sawamura Daichi has _dimples_.

Suga is so, _so_ fucked.

It just isn't _fair_. Sawamura-kun is already ridiculously handsome, among being kind, smart, funny, and—well, probably very much into girls. He doesn't need _dimples_ , of all things; it's just too much for Suga's already smitten heart to handle.

He has them at the corners of his mouth; they peek out on occasion when he talks or smiles politely. They were the first Suga noticed as Sawamura-kun introduced himself in the gym before their first volleyball practice. He found them cute, albeit surprising, since the boy had seemed so serious. It was a pleasant surprise.

He also has them at the small of his back, much to both Suga's delight and dismay. They sit perfectly above the line of his shorts, teasing the setter when they make a surprise appearance from beneath the hem of Sawamura's shirt. They've been the cause of some rather embarrassing, and not entirely pure, thoughts more times than Suga cares to count.

But _this_ —Suga just wants to throw his hands up in defeat because obviously he's done something to displease some deity, otherwise surely he wouldn't be tested this way? Surely he's accumulated enough good karma to offset this torture and the universe needs to reevaluate; so _why_?

Sawamura Daichi has the most perfect dimple settled high and deep upon the apple of his left cheek and it is positively _kissable_. It's hidden from Suga's (admittedly embarrassing) scrutiny until now because until now, he'd never seen Daichi laugh so honestly.

And of course it'd be at Suga's expense, because this situation just couldn't get any more embarrassing unless Suga just up and kissed the handsome, chuckling boy right here and now.

It's Sawamura's fault he dropped the volleyball on his own face in the first place! How was he supposed to set properly with Sawamura squatting like that, readying himself to run for a spike, a cocky grin hinting at the dimples at the corners of his mouth? As if his thighs weren't enough of a distraction all on their own.

It's too much, really. Suga needs to call it quits now and go home to regroup before he does something stupid— _like kiss every inch of Sawamura Daichi's stupid dimpled face_.

Without a word, too afraid his voice might crack—or even worse, his feelings might just gain a mind of their own and tumble out of his compromised mouth—Suga turns on his heel, shoe squeaking against the hardwood floor, to go retrieve the ball that just used this face as a springboard. Too bad it didn't knock some wits back into him, too, while it was at it.

Sawamura-kun is still chuckling with unrepressed amusement and doing a fine job of not even bothering to hide it. Part of Suga is affronted but the other is still too awestruck at the sight to care much. Still, it's probably time to bring this practice to a close.

"Well, I guess that's a sign that it's time to wrap up," Suga calls over his shoulder, smiling sheepishly.

"You're probably right," Sawamura-kun replies, his laughter fading into occasional giggles as he walks around the gym to collect stray volleyballs. They finish cleaning without any more incidents concerning Suga's remaining dignity, much to his relief.

He waits a little awkwardly as Sawamura-kun locks up the gym, unsure whether he should have already bid good-night and headed off, but he _wants_ to spend more time with the boy and Sawamura-kun hasn't indicated he wants to be alone. In fact, he's chuckling to himself again, though he at least looks like he's trying to hide it this time. Suga laughs, a little exasperated, and bumps his shoulder against the brunette's as they begin walking.

"Okay, it couldn't have been _that_ funny," he chides teasingly. Sawamura-kun snorts back another laugh, then covers his mouth in embarrassment only to dissolve into more chuckles, the dimple in his cheek flashing. Suga groans, sensing another full-blown giggle-fest approaching (and what's left of his willpower slipping away).

"I'm sorry," Sawamura-kun apologizes, grinning. "It's just— _your face_ —!" Aaaand the kissable dimple is back in full force.

"Jeez, Sawamura-kun, try to spare me at least _some_ of my dignity, won't you?" Suga gripes, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away in a mock pout. Sawamura-kun nudges his shoulder with his but seems to make a true effort to swallow his mirth this time. His dark eyes sparkle with it as he catches Suga's gaze.

"Sorry, sorry, really," he says, looking away as he scratches his cheek bashfully, "It's just—your expression was really cute." He glances at Suga briefly before averting his gaze again. Suga's heart pounds, butterflies erupting in his stomach. At a loss for words, he stares at the brunette's profile.

 _He thinks I'm cute?_

"Anyway, you can call me Daichi, if you want," Sawamura-kun continues, noticeably flustered by Suga's silence. "We're teammates and, I mean, I'd like to think we're already friends…?"

Snapping out of his daze, Suga exclaims ecstatically, "Of course we are!" He pauses a moment, as if savoring the name, before adding softly, "Daichi."

He can feel how blinding his grin must be, considering how his cheeks are starting to ache with it. Daichi's eyes widen a fraction but his lips curve into a shy smile in response. Suga giggles, the butterflies swarming all through his chest, and bumps shoulders with Daichi again.

So maybe the universe knew what it was doing after all. Suga is fine with a little embarrassment if it means he gets this in return.

And, maybe, judging by the press of Daichi's shoulder still against his, _eventually_ , it might be something more…?

He can't wait to find out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought :D I always enjoy hearing from you lovelies!

You can always visit me on **Tumblr at sawamura-daichis-thighs** if you like!

~Miah-Chan


End file.
